tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Under the Pressure: Season 2, Big Brother: Battle of the Block
Main Page: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal's_Games%3A_Under_the_Pressure Under the Pressure: Big Brother: Battle of the Block is the second season of Under the Pressure, a group game designed by Cereal222. The season`s casting took place on July 18, 2014, and the season premiered on July 20, 2014. Format This season works has sixteen players, and works on a four day schedule: Day 1 - HOH competition, Day 2 - Nominations, Day 3 - Battle of the Block, Day 4 - Eviction. The season will include fourteen houeseguests, who will compete in a house over several months to win the game. Every week, two HOH`s (Heads of Household) will be crowned. Each HOH will nominate two people for eviction. Those two pairs will go head to head in the Battle of the Block competition. The winning pair will be saved from eviction and the HOH that nominated them will be de-throned. The remaining contestants will then vote out one of the two nominees who were nominated by the winning HOH. One of those two will be evicted from the game. In the final six and final five, each HOH will nominate one person, and the two nominees will compete in the Battle of the Block. The winning HOH will then nominate someone in place of the losing HOH`s nominee. In the final four, only one HOH will be crowned, and they will nominate two people for eviction. Elimination Table Nytrell returned in season 3 for Big Brother Dynamic Duos. Total seasons: 2 Kaseuhope101 returned in season 4 for Survivor Panama. Total seasons: 2 Alanb1 returned in season 5 for Big Brother Australia. Total seasons: 2 This contestant won Head Of Household (HOH) and nominated two houseguests for eviction that week. This person's nominees lost the battle of the block competition, causing them to remain nominated, and allowing this person to remain as the sole HOH for the week. This contestant won Head of Household (HOH) and nominated two houseguests for eviction that week. However, this person's nominees won the battle of the block competition, allowing them to escape elimination, as well as causing this person to lose their position of power. This person was safe from elimination even though their nominees de-throned them, since there is no Power Of Veto (POV) this season. This contestant was nominated for eviction by one of the two HOH's of the week. However, this person, along with their partner, escaped elimination by winning the battle of the block competition. This person de-throned the HOH that nominated them; however, the HOH that nominated this person was still safe for the week. This contestant was nominated for eviction by one of the two HOH's of the week. This player lost the battle of the block competition and failed to overthrow the HOH that nominated them. On top of that, this contestant was also officially nominated, and was at risk for elimination that week. This contestant was eliminated from the game in a previous week. This contestant quit the game. This contestant was ejected from the game due to being inactive. Summary On the first day, sixteen housemates moved into the big brother house. The game was launched with a competition called "Radio Silence." This is how the competition works. I will post lyrics from a song on the radio, and you must post the title and artist. First person to get it right scores 2 points. The second person to get it right scores 1 point. This will repeat until one person has ten points. That person is the first HOH of the season; the second person to reach ten points will also win the competition. http://www.tengaged.com/group/5027/forum/topic/13124775 ^^ Access to competition^^ Not long after Nytrell and Kasey won, they made their nominations on the same day. On day 1, Kasey nominated Britney and Carlito for eviction. Nytrell nominated Crimson and Alicia. The battle of the block competition happened on day 2. For this competition, titled "Piece On Earth," contestants would be sent a link to a jigsaw puzzle, which they must complete and screenshot. The first person to send me a screenshot of their completed puzzle (with Tengaged tab or other form of identification linking them to Tengaged) would win for them and their partner. However, only Crimson and Alicia showed up to give them an automatic win. On day 2, Nytrell was de-throned as HOH and Alicia and Crimson escaped the block. This left Kasey as the sole HOH for the week, with Carlito and Britney as the permanent nominees for eviction. The contestants had until the evening of day 4 to vote to evict (eliminate) either Carlito or Britney. When the voting time limit was up, 11 out of the 13 voters had successfully cast their votes. Only Kasey, Britney, and Carlito were ineligible to vote. Seven votes were for Britney and four were for Carlito, making Britney the first person evicted from the Big Brother house on day 4. On day 5, the second HOH competition took place. This competition is called "combination lock." Here is how this competition works. I will post a set of instructions to find the answer to a five digit combination lock. EXAMPLE: The first number is four more than the second number. It is also four times more than the fourth number. The second number is one less than the third number. The third number is the fourth number multiplied by two plus one. The fourth number is the fifth number divided by three minus one. The fifth number is the fourth number multiplied by three. Answer = 84529 ^^^^ This was not the combination given to the players. Ultimately, Alan and Nytrell won and became the two HOH's of the week. On the same day, Alan nominated Brandon and Dave and Nytrell nominated Dani and Diarzi. On day 7 the Battle of the Block competition was cancelled since Dave was the only one to show up. Therefore, Dave and Brandon escaped the block and Alan was de-throned. This left Nytrell as the sole HOH of the week (Nytrell had been de-throned the week before, so she was still eligible to win HOH). On day 8, the second eviction occurred, with Dani being evicted over Diarzi by a vote of 7-4. Carlito could not vote since he was banned. On day 9, the third HOH competition occured. This competition is called "Love Is An Open Door," named after the song from the Disney movie Frozen. In this competition, I will post three different doors, and you will have to choose which door you would like to enter. I will random.org (and post a screen shot :D) which door is the "unlucky door." If you choose the unlucky door, there will be a psycho killer waiting on the other side of your door. This will go in rounds until only two people are left, who will win HOH. EXAMPLE: -Lindsey chooses the wooden door -Allie and Hannah choose the cement door -Laur, Rebekah, and Anita choose the steel door I random.org it and post a screen shot as proof that the cement door is the unlucky one, and Allie and Hannah are eliminated. As many people can choose one door as needed (although ALL people that choose the unlucky door will be eliminated). For the lolz, the host, Cereal222, also played :D Here is a table of what happened: BOLD indicates that the choden door had the psycho killer behind it, and that player was eliminated from the competition. * A twist was introduced halfway through the challenge. Only one person will win the HOH challenge, and that person will hand pick the second HOH from the set of people who had also participated in the challenge, including those who couldn't compete due to lateness (the HOH winner eventually chose the person who got second to be the other HOH). Alicia ultimately won this competition, choosing Robby to be the second HOH since he got second in the challenge. On the same day, Robby nominated Kasey and Dave for eviction, while Alicia nominated Rain and Nytrell. On day 10, Kasey and Dave were the only ones to show up, so they escaped from the block, de-throning Robby and leaving Rain and Nytrell nominated for eviction. On day 12, Nytrell was evicted in a nearly unanimous vote of 6-1. On day 13, the contestants competed in the HOH challenge, "Good Vote." In this HOH challenge, the contestants had to privately vote for which two houseguests they thought should win HOH. Alicia was eligible to vote for who she wanted to become HOH, however the other houseguests could not vote for her to be HOH (since she had won HOH the previous week and was not de-throned). Houseguests could also not vote for themselves to eb the new HOH. Ultimately, six people voted, and Alan came out on top as the first HOH with all other five voters nominating him as HOH. Dave did not vote, although 4 people did vote for him, making him the second HOH. On day 14, Alan nominated Totaldrama and Brandon for eviction, with Dave nominating Crimson and Robby. On day 15, the nominees competed in the Battle of the Block competition, entitled "No Game No Life." This Battle of the Block challenge is called "No Game No Life," and in this competition, you will be watching an episode of anime (nerdgasm :D). Here is the link to the 20 minute episode of No Game No life you will watch. http://kissanime.com/Anime/No-Game-No-Life/Episode-001?id=66395 The anime is called No Game No Life, and just to let you guys know, you are going to be watching episode #1. At 9:00pm EST, we will all meet, and you will have until 9:25 (for those that don't receive this update) to finish the episode and check in here. From there, I will ask a series of true and false questions about the episode (so watch closely ;)). After ten questions, the pair that has the most correct answers wins the challenge. This is NOT an individual challenge even though you will be answering individually. (I.E. If your partner fails to show up, you may not win even if you have all ten questions right as long as the other team has more correct answers combined. In other words, if you get all ten answers correct, and the other team's members each get six, you are not safe even though all of your answers were correct. You would have ten points and the other team would have twelve.) Originally, nobody showed up, and random.org selected to save Brandon and Totaldrama, de-throning Alan. However, not long after, Robby watched the episode and got 7/10 on the quiz to save himself and Crimson from the block. This left Dave de-throned, Alan as permanent HOH, and Brandon and Totaldrama nominated for eviction. On day 16 Brandon was evicted from the game in a 4-2 vote. Not long after that, Carlito's ban as well as Diarzi's inactivity caused them to be ejected from the game. As a twist, on day 17, Nytrell was brought back into the game for a second chance due to the inactivity of several players. With two ejections, there were only nine housemates left at the end of week four, so Nytrell returned to make that ten players. The same day, the HOH competition was canceled when only Crimson and Kasey showed up. Kasey nominated Alicia and Dave, while Crimson nominated Nytrell and Rivoux. From evening of day 17 to evening of day 19, the non-live Battle of the Block competition took place. This non-live challenge is called "Tetris'd." In this challenge, you will paly the flash game Tertsid'. You will have almost two days for this competition. The winning team's combined score must be greater than the losing team's combined score (so even if u get the highest score, u lose if the other team's combined score is higher). Here is the link. On Thursday, August 7, at 10:00pm EST, scores are due. I must get a screenshot of your score with a tengaged tab of proof of your identity. Please complete this challenge to the best of your ability; you have 47.5 hours; don't fail me. http://www.stickpage.com/tetrisdgameplay.shtml Only Alicia and Dave did the challenge, helping them escape from the block. dave scored 22 and Alicia scored 28, which are relatively low scores. Even so, they escaped nominations, de-throning Kasey and leaving Crimson as HOH. On day 20, Rivoux was evicted from the house in a 4-3 vote. On day 22, the players competed in the sixth HOH competition. This competition is called "Where the Sun Don't Shine," in honor of Kristina Maria's new song ;D I have a pre-determined number from 1 to 100. You will PUBLICLY post which number you think it is. The two people closest to the perfect number win HOH. The person the furthest from the perfect number will be "where the sun don't shine" and will thus be furthest from winning HOH. (so like, if you win, you're close to the sun shining, but if you guess far off the correct number, you end up in a dark place where the sun isn't shining.) In short, publicly post a number from 1-100 to try to get as close as possible to the number I have already thought of. Alan guessed 73, Crimson guessed 72, Kasey guessed 68, Alicia guessed 5, Nytrell guessed 12, and Robby guessed 43, earning Robby and Nytrell HOH.The number was 30 since the song was released on June 30, 2014. Nytrell nominated Alicia and Dave, and Robby nominated Totaldrama and Rain. The Battle of the Block competition was supposed to occur on day 24, but since only Dave showed up, he and Alicia escaped nominations. On day 25, Totadrama was evicted from the house and became the first member of the jury. On day 26, the houseguests competed in the seventh HOH competition. This competition is called "Sand Castle." For this competition, you will each get your own forum. When I say go, you must post this IN SEPARATE POSTS: *Runs down to beach* *Grabs sand* *Runs back up beach* *Builds sand castle* When you post this in four seperate posts, you will build one sandcastle. The first two people to build ten sandcastles will win HOH :). Crimson ended up winning on the challenge; the only other person to show up was Robby. As outgoing HOH, Robby not play. However, he played on behalf of Alan, winning him the competition. On the same day, Alan nominated Nytrell and Dave and Crimson nominated Kasey and Rain. Then, later that day, one player (who was later revealed to be Crimson) opened up Pandora's Box, and a twist was un-leashed. One person would be saved by the opener of Pandora's Box and one would be saved by the public. Twenty-four hours later, the public poll closed. Rain recieved the most votes, and managed to escape the block. The person who opened up Pandora's Box saved Kasey from eviction (all houseguests were eligible to open Pandora's Box, including the HOH, Battle of the Block winner, and the nominees themselves). Since Kasey and Rain were nominated by the same HOH ,Crimson was de-throned, and both of Alan's nominees were left on the block. On day 28, Dave was evicted over Nytrell in a nearly unanimous 4-1 vote. On day 29, the houseguests competed in the competition. This week, and from now on, the two HOH`s will nominate one person each, for a total of two nominees. One person will win Battle of the Block and de-throne their HOH. The remaining HOH will then re-nominate one person out of the remaining three houseguests, for two nominees in total :)))) This competition is called "Spread your wings, not your legs." For this game, you will be flying fairies :O. I will post an ingredient (Food, supplies, equipment) and you must grab what you can after I post it. Some of it will be positive and can help you, and some will be negative and will hurt your energy. After all resources have been dealt out, you will have a battle :)Here are the stats of how much energy each player entered the battle with: Alan has 15 energy Crim has 9 Nytrell has 6 Robby has 3 WHEN I SAY GO, YOU WILL HUNGER GAMES STYLE SLAUGHTER EACH OTHER WITH ANY ITEM THAT HAS "DAMAGE" WRITTEN NEXT TO IT (unless it was negative). This includes flint, poison, and sleeping bags...Ultimately, Robby got 4th, Nytrell got 3rd, Crim got 2nd, and Alan got 1st. Since Alan won, he got to choose the second HOH. He chose Robby. Alan nominated Kasey and Robby nominated Rain. Ultimately, the Battle of the Block competition was canceled when only Kasey showed up, de-throning Alan and helping her escape the block. Robby named Nytrell as the replacement, and on day 32, Nytrell was evicted in a vote of 3-1. On day 33, the players competed in the next HOH competition. okay, this challenge is called "Hangman." For this comp, I will post a phrase (I.E. ------ ---) and you will guess letters. First to guess it right scores...first to three wins. easy, right? and u cant guess two letters in a row, someone else has to guess before u can guess again :) Here is a link to the competition. http://www.tengaged.com/group/5027/forum/topic/13408252 Crimson won HOH and nominated Kasey and Rain for eviction. On day 35, the Battle of the Block competition was canceled (as usual) when only Kasey showed up, allowing her to escape eviction. Robby served as Crimson's replacement nominee. On day 36, Rain was evicted by a vote of 2-1.